User talk:Larry1996
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dino-drone page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) dude if your Superman 2011 series is based off of Smallville why aren't the real actors from smallville playing them even thoruhg they're animated? A.T.O.M. Season 3 Hi, it's TheUltimateAvenger, i added five episode ideas to your A.T.O.M. Season 3 page if you like them than could you wright back to me, because it would be cool if we could work on this together in a way that we could each do 13 episodes with in the series and wright plots for them and make a good overall story, as from doing a lot of my own films and series i have learn't that i can't always create a good series by my self and that it's good to have some help that's why lately me and my friend have been doing some films and series together and they turned out much better than i expected and now i would like to help you in making this season of A.T.O.M. as i am a huge fan of the show, thanks! Kl, where would u like me 2 start; Plot, Title, Villain. Also i thought that having a 6th member of the team would be kl, wat u think?? TheUltimateAvenger. Of course, i dont usually edit others' pages as i dont like it when someone messes my pages up ;) TheUltimateAvenger 23:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Ben 10: Omniverse yes you can use my idea for Ben 10 fan fiction wiki as long as TheUltimateAvenger name stays with it and just to let you know i will continue adding new episodes on this page. You could add 'Created by TheUltimateAavenger' at the bottom of your page. Thanks. PS: if it is of any interest to you, i am also working on a new live-action Ben 10 movie and will make a page about it sometime this week. Which ones would you like to use ?, TheUltimateAvenger. You can use my ideas, TheUltimateAvenger. Deadpool and his inferior friends go look at Deadpool and his inferior friends your skills are needed super hero squad season 3 Cant think of a super hero squad season 3 though and Roger craig smith would make a bad spider-man only Quinton flynn he reminds me of Neil Patrick harris, oh some guy from wikipedia put that RCS would be voicing spider man here his router adress 69.249.244.47 he's bad you know and your welcome about Deadpool, you should do a Tales from the crypt theme story :) Expand Super Hero Squad season 3 Expanded. There is a Black sheep episode Featuring The Juggernaut, Grim Reaper, Venom, and a Father's Day Celebration and Scarelt witch's Engagment to Vision. Oh And a Moon Knight Episode simalar to The Dark Knight. :) Spider-man brave and the bold Sure Horsemen Of Apcolapsye You Might want to think of the names of the Horsemen of Apcolapsye in WATX Season 2 Warfare WATX Wait Til you see Transformers Warfare, It's like X men Legends, and Marvel Ultimate Ailliance put together. More Wolverine and the X men info around. Highlander Series Do you ever consider of doing a Highlander series? No. there is a page called Transformers (Sequel Trilogy) before your's though. There is a page called Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Season 2, your skills are needed. Avengers Ask and ye Shall Recieve Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Up Your Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Up series is kinda a hit. I'll Make the teasers since i made most of the episode titles. PS The Prowler Strikes back will feature the prowler. No but look at Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Up did more Sure I'll call you when Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Up villians are done. the villian list is all done now comes the voices. Did more stuff I put up for the villians the Voices of the villians of Spider-Man marvel Team up is done, plus a few more stuff to help The Prowler Strikes Back! '' ''The Scourge of Sunfire!'' ''Fear Fin Fang Foom! The Siege of The Skrulls!, Part 2 A League of his Own! Mayhem in Murderworld! The Infinty Crusade!, Parts 1 and 2 The Merry Marvel Marching Society! Are needed your help. WATX Cant think of any WATX 2 plans though. Quibble from WIkipedia must suffer, went to do editing because to protect from Mark Marino. Brave and Bold Eh Sorry. Not in the mood right now. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dvi1bBBcAyc This link features the final scene of the Show and Henry Winkler voices The Ambush Bug (AKA DC's Deadpool) Last word is Goodnight. Yeah. But that is personal back then. Although I would like a page Called Young Justice Invasion to be made, so we can both work on it. I also Talked to voice actor David Sobolov on Facebook, saying he will appear in the second season though. Deadpool Thanks for the notice. and Its all fixed. It's Time we brought back, "Deadpool And His Inferior Friends". Would you make more NPC Characters and maybe a storyline, with levels? As Quinton Flynn Would say as Spider-man, "If You Say So". Mark Marino Good Morning to you sir. Remember Spider-Man Marvel team ups that we did? well guess what? Mark Marino vandalize the page but i took care of it. Could you talk to him? If you say so. Anyway, really like your story for Deadpool and his Inferior friends by the by. We got to think of Quotes though. Might I Suggest the jaw dropper? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oj4pYkqjCNg&feature=related I See you got a warning from Marino Eh? Dont Worry though. I know his weeknesses, and the fact his wikipedia username, Graviton4, and his Ip Adress is 96.240.94.62. He puts alot of Lies Off the Internet. Make sure you look up Optimusolo, he's helpful, and the fact he started behindthevoiceactors.com Amazing. Anywho, I put up more dates for YJ Invasion and if Marino comes by "Tinkering", notify me at once. but still, liked your Deaadpool and his Inferior friends story. Hey guys, Sorry to hear you are having problems with Mark - He currently is serving a 6-month ban on our site - behindthevoiceactors.com - I can tell you he goes under the following names as well : MarkMarino, ShadowHawk, Receptor and more. His two IP Addresses are 74.110.20.122 and 96.240.94.62. I don't know how I can help you though as I am unaware of how to block people from wikia/wiki's OptimusSolo 07:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I was thinking that a spinoff of brave nad the bold called the Justice league International page would take over the brave and the bold since it's almost over. I did more work for YJ invasion with all the dates put up DC Universe Vs capcom Could you put up more stages for DC Universe Vs Capcom: Brawl Of the Heroes? Later this week, but yeah. I also read that producers James Tucker and Michael Jelenic and writer J.M. DeMatteis have announced that they've all expressed interests in doing a Justice League International animated series spin-off. We will be making the Red Rocket voiced by Peter Lurie. A Batgirl tv series huh? Good idea. We can call it, "Batgirl The Animated Series" or "Batgirl The Animation" All Righty Then. We better make sure Mark Marino does not "Tinker" it. The Tick How good are you for making episodes of my revived project, The Tick (2010 series)? Why Yes I do. We will have 5 seasons and 65 episodes put together. 13 episodes per season. I have some names. *Batgirl Begins Part One *Batgirl Begins Part Two *Batgirl Bagins Part Three *Catwalk *Mothman *Poison Plant *Calendar Man *Ice Cometh *Law and Order *Underground *Joke on the Bat *Arkham Asylum Part One *Arkham Asylum Part Two More to come very soon. Cant Think of anything right now I am stumped. Although I did saw you work on a Spinoff Called Deadpool: The Animated Series I created. You Do the episode guides while I do more BATJLI, and the teaser, Dwight Schultz - Professor Ivo, Rick D Wasserman - Clayface, Peter MacNicol - Mad Hatter, and Diedrich Bader - Hush for BATJLI. Somewhat but Yes. But Please Do Not Tell him though. Ok Then Ok We may Block Autovolt and Mark Marino is Back. Oh and he ask about Spider-Man: Marvel Team Ups, I Made the Whole Cast. I Think we won't be able to see Mark Marino for a Long time. I scared him away. Sources What you need is a Source, that which you do not have. and once your block is Up, go to the talk page and disscus. You have been blocked for 48 hours, and your friend Al, I asked for his Permission for his voice acting Ideas. TraGould However, he was put on a warning on the Marvel Animated wiki and told him to go on this site. So he can put his fancruft ideas here. Yes. What's Going On? What Happen? Oh Fennoy. Yeah, I gave him Permission for my voice acting ideas while I was gone. Both he and out friend jayjac did work on Deadpool and his Inferior friends, that what he was telling me. And undo edit from Autovolt GTS on our pages though. Just Taking a Break from Ideas Wiki, and Popping out every now and then. I Even managed to scare out Mark Marino from this wiki. Thank you Thank You my old friend, thank you for fixing the cast, Oh and I thought up an Idea, We should think up Pokemon: Scarlet and Cerulean!, so what do you think? Tragould 17:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Well he however, Tragould was doing a doing a series of Disruptive Editng on Wikipedia, from his fancruft mind. He went to go do you Batman:Brave and the bold page. Hello, Larry1996, are you able to get in touch with OptimusSolo? I need to know if I will be able to ge back onto the Behind the Voice Actors website next month for sure. If you get this message can you please contact OptimusSolo for me?Mark Shadow 00:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) The DC Superfriends Show Hey Lar, It's Me Al, you pal. I Created a Page called The DC Superfriends Show, and you can join in the edit. We Better make sure Mark Marino and AutovoltGTS does not Edit. The DC Superfriends show episodes titles are done. Go Check it out. Mr.Fennoy must be stopped! Larry that creep just ruined our Trilogy of Transformers Live Action, that does it, let everyone know and watch out for this son of a bitch is ruining our casts, and he must be stopped, that does it we have to stop him once and for all from ruining our stories and ideas! Tragould 03:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC)Tragould P.S. report him to the bullies site at once! Tragould 03:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Remember Deadpool And His Inferior Friends we did? Well our friend Jayjac Did his work to. And he did a good job. Now what we need are stages. Deadpool Cartoon Remember we Edited The Deadpool Cartoon we did? I Managed to Create some Lost Episodes, and You can Make some. What I did I made is Deadpool vs Mr. Sinister, Kang, and Alpha Flight. Good Luck Episodes Sure. I Finished the first 20 episodes of the show All there is left is the last 45 More. There are 65 episodes total. Season One of The DC Superfriends Show is Done. Now Here are the rest: Season Two: The 4th World: Part One The 4th World: Part Two Gorilla Warfare Hush Like A Baby The Ultra-Humanite Strikes The Sea of all Evil Toyman's Funtime The Red Family A Major Disaster Curse of the Cobra When the Creeper Leaps Where is Warworld? Tales from the Scarecrow Height Matters Brainiac's Brainpower Wings of a Hawk A Wonderful Mother Grundy's Big Comeback The Streching Law Paradise Lost The Immortal Named Savage Superman's Pal Zatanna's Trick The Tornado Runs The Strange Doctor: Part One The Strange Doctor: Part Two Season Three: Color Wars: Part One Color Wars: Part Two The Bat Family Captain Marvel's Black Sheep Killer Moth Strikes The Batman The Seige of Starro (AKA Starro Wars) Super Best Friends Forever Golden Fame Saving Sidekicks What Goes Around Comes Around Three Times the Fun When Sinestro Strikes The Final Battle Don't Forget the DC Superfriends Show. We can both do the 3rd season together. Hey Hey Larry1996, It's me Al Your buddy. Got a Problem with Spoonwave huh? His last undo was by a mistake, he did not mean it though. While I was gone, I made a new Username. You can now call me SirHumanite or Al if you want. Come stop by If you Want. Done It's Done. I will call you for The DC Superfriends Show Season Three episodes. I cracked down the 2nd season. Ideas again Hey larry I see we made a new friend in Al, maybe he could help us with our ideas for Ben 10, oh and on Ben 10 Planet Wikia, I seen Rook's image, Blox's, Gravitakk's, and Feedback, I guess our ideas came to life after all, I wonder if SonicRex or GatorCroc might end up there someday or Inorcat, and I hope they stop making Gwen so ugly with a voice of a stuffy nose! Tragould 20:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Fan Fic Sorry Lar. Not interested into that kind of fan fiction but thanks for asking. Remember, I'm your buddy Alan (or Al if you want). By the way, The DC Superfriends Show Season Two is Done, and I am working on some Marvel Spinoffs to Deadpool and Spider-Man that we worked on. It's good to be back. Need Help Contacting Admin on BTVA If you are there, I need your help. I can't seem to contact Optimus Solo or anyother admin on Behind the Voice Actors website. Could you please get him to tell me why and how I can be reenabled to send messages to my fellow members?Mark Shadow 00:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Continuity Hey Lar. I made a Spin-Off for the Deadpool and Spider-Man shows we been working on called Captain America: The American Legend. ''Those shows exisit within the Same Continuty, and also would write down the plots for ''The American Legend, the titles are done. He is at the Next Avengers 2 Page. Glad Glad I founded Tragould for you, would you do the plots for the episodes for Captain America: The American Legend and Iron Man: Force Works? Pokesqaud: Green and Yellow! Larry since we have SirHumanite as a friend maybe he could make a new cast for Pokesqaud Yellow or Green and maybe Percepticon Green and Yellow, cause I want to see if he has a good mind in casts as we do, and well, You could as him which one he wants to do and see what he does on Pokemon, Ben10, Heroes unite wiki, oh and could you make edits on the Live Action Secret of NIHM? Tragould 16:41, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Sorry Uh No sorry. No casting ideas about that though, Tragould can take care of that. But You and him can put up categories for Tales From The Cryptkeeper (2010 Series). I'll Call him to do another idea as soon as I can. He just undid what I edited! SirHumanite just undid what I edited on Young Justice Invasion! Tragould 20:13, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Tragould If he makes his own pages that's fine with me. Can you tell him to continue the page Freakazoid! (2010s Series) and Earthworm Jim (2010 Series), I think his episdoes are perfect for the revivals I made. I Sent him a message. nope. he is not there. Asked Done Silver Surfer: Galactic Travler Hey Lar, would you work on the final five episodes of Silver Surfer: Galactic Travler? Sure. Once agian I'm Sorry, but i cant think aboout it right now. Sorry Lar. Not into it. News Hmm. Good Idea. Most of them are affilated with Greg Weisman, So We can do it. Anywho, I was thinking of a Justice League Spin-Off from ''Young Justice, ''and our "Friend" Mark Marino got his wiki account Disabled Globally wide, so we wont worry about him anymore. Everything is set and ready for Justice League of America (2013 series). Hey Larry1996 Loving the work your doing with A.T.O.M. season 3, keep it up Ben 10 Can you let SirHumanite know that Kari Wahlgren is the real Gwen and not Ashley Johnson, since she's the voice of the Robot Gwen could you let him know! Tragould 21:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Gotcha Gotcha. Tell him Thank You for his work on The Tick. Ask him how did he made the names The Gloot and Horse Girl. Ok. Tell Him that he can make more Character Names for The Tick. But as long it's a pardoy of Characters from Marvel, DC, and others. Right. I gave him a Couple Pages, for him so he'll do good. Tell him to beware of Autovolt GTS He'll Pop up.